gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr Tasty
|flags = |modelname = mrtasty |handlingname = MRTASTY |textlabelname = MRTASTY |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Brute Mr Tasty is a frozen foods truck available in Grand Theft Auto IV Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Replacing the Mr Whoopee van from the 3D Universe, the Mr. Tasty is a large van tailored to carry and sell ice cream, being similar in design to the Boxville manufactured by Brute, but smaller and with a modified grille and headlights; overall the truck resembles a 1998 Chevrolet P30 Ice Cream Truck. Like the Mr. Whoopee, the vehicle's name is a parody of or Mr. Whippy. If the player looks closely at the artwork on the sides of the truck, one can see the "Cherry Popper" logo. The Mr. Tasty has an upgrade body kit to suit the ice cream it carries. The modifications include an air con unit, vents, cargo loading doors, side windows and advertisements. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Its large build makes the Mr. Tasty a poor performer on the road. As expected from a large and heavy truck, the vehicle is only capable of moderate speeds, and suffers from poorer acceleration and cornering. Its weight, however, can be exploited when using the vehicle to ram smaller vehicles off the road, but its resistance to damage is not particularly impressive. Food and Beverages are not sold in this vehicle like any other vendors do. Hitting the interaction button near to the vehicle will only have the player hail for a nearby taxi. In other words, the Mr Tasty performs roughly similar to its equivalent, the Boxville. However, unlike the Boxville, it only has room for 2 occupants rather than 4, making it even more undesirable. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Jingle The Mr. Tasty comes equipped with several jingles which can be toggled by tapping the horn button. Turning it on and off will produce a different jingle each time. The faster the truck moves, the faster the tempo of the jingle. Reversing the truck will reverse the jingle. When the vehicle is moderately damaged, the jingle begins to distort. When severely damaged, the music does not play at all, although the horn still functions. The following is a list of the jingles played by the Mr. Tasty, five of which are based on traditional folk songs and orchestral pieces: * - 1:56 * - 0:05 * - 0:37 * - 0:54 * - 1:37 *GTA IV theme song, "Soviet Connection" - 1:07 Reversing with no jingle, the van makes a "ding-a-ling" noise, rather than the standard "beep" found on most industrial vehicles. If the player calls ZiT! while the GTA IV jingle is playing, it will activate a health cheat (code-named "DOC" on the cell phone), which blocks certain Trophies/Achievements. Mr. Tasty jingle - GTA IV Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be found near parks in Broker, Dukes, and Algonquin, usually Middle Park, Steinway Park, and Meadows Park. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Carjacking a parked Mr. Tasty or on the road will often result in Niko saying three different sentences to express his dismay, such as: "Stealing ice cream trucks? What is wrong with me?" or "I hope the cops don't like ice cream as much as donuts" or "Man, this is low!". *If a LCPD Officer commandeers a Mr. Tasty to pursue the player, the officer will sound the van's chimes as if they were the sirens. *The refrigeration unit's vents are actually part of the decal textures. See Also *Boxville - Box van to which the Mr Tasty is based on. *Ice-Cream Van - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *Mr Whoopee - 3D Universe equivalent. *Taco Van - Another food Van in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} es:Mr. Tasty de:Mr. Tasty nl:Mr. Tasty hu:Mr Tasty Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Trucks Category:Vans Category:Special Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Food Trucks